steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
I don't have a birthday, you know?
Onyx was a normal gem. Well, sort of. He was created in a kindergarten on Earth. Common story. But for some reason, he was considered disfigured, deformed, broken. For this reason, he was supposed to be terminated. But an unknown gem, the one who was supposed to shatter him, instead let him go. This gem dropped him off in a cold and snowy forest. The gem soon left, never to return. Onyx tried to survive. It was not that hard really, but it was boring and lonely. But then he met a man. A wildlife biologist by the name of James Korbin found Onyx. And that was when Onyx's life was changed, for the better or the worse. "Onyx! Onyx, wait up!" Shouted a little girl. Her hair was a chocolate brown and tied back in near pigtails. Her eyes were a bright green. Her skin was a pink pale in color. And she wore a mint green dress and white flats. Her age? Probably eleven or twelve. "Well then don't be so slow." Replied a taller individual. The male had oddly long and straight hair, part of it covering his right eye. It was black as well. The one eye that could be seen was also black. His complexion was a slightly dark gray. He wore a light grey dress shirt, black pants, and light grey dress shoes. The male named Onyx stopped to wait for the girl. Once she caught up to him, she punched him in the outer thigh. He simply smiled. "I'm not slow! You're slow!" The girl pretended to flip her hair. In her hands was your average teddy bear, brown, worn with use, and soft. Onyx (who was 5'9") looked towards the sunset. The girl's eyes soon followed. And a large smile chiseled itself on her face. She began to jump with joy. "Look Onyx! The artists are painting the sky for my birthday! Look!" "I am looking. It's nice. Aren't you going to thank them?" "Thank you artists!" The girl practically sang the words. So bright, cheerful, and hopeful. Onyx felt sorry for her. Her father should be the one to experience sunsets with her on her birthday, not him. He wasn't family to her. He was simply someone she knew. Nothing special. "I think I heard them say your welcome." "I didn't hear it." "Oh really? Listen closely?" Onyx cupped his ear as if to show her what to do. She mimicked him, listening closely. After a short matter of seconds, she gave up. "I don't here anything." "Guess my hearing is just better than yours." The little girl looked up at him with an almost annoyed look. Onyx chuckled. The girl then looked back at the sunset. "Why don't we ever celebrate your birthday, Onyx?" Asked the girl. Onyx paused for a moment. He thought about back then. "I don't have a birthday, you know?" "Everyone has a birthday! It was when you were born! Your mom and dad should know. Where are they?" "I don't have any parents. And if I did, they aren't here. They, left." Onyx said. He let out a sigh, his smile fading. The girl looked at him. Her eyes sparkled with emotions. Emotions he couldn't read. She stared at him for quite some time. She then grabbed his hand, opening it up. And she placed the small teddy into his hand. Her smile grew wider. "Then your birthday starts today! Happy birthday!" Onyx looked at her shocked. "I-I can't take this. It's yours. It wouldn-" "I am giving it to you as a present, silly! It isn't mine anymore, it's yours!" The girl began jumping up and down. "We will have the same birthday. It will be great!" Onyx looked down at the teddy bear. He held it with both hands, studying it like it was something new. At that moment, he felt weird. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Of all the years, of all the many years he has lived, not once has he ever received a gift out of pure affection. Especially not from a child. He crouched down, opening his mouth to explain to her. But she stopped him. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She held on tightly, not willing to let go. Onyx had to give in, soon hugging her back. He wouldn't forget that moment. He lived among humans most of his life. But something about that bright, cheerful, and hopeful girl made him smile more than anyone else had. He had known generations of the Korbin before her. But he didn't care for any of them more than her. There was one who he did care about just as much though. James Korbin. If only you could see your kin now. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Marilyn's Story Category:KylieTheMoogle's Content